Who Wants To Date My Sister?
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Ella is the most populare girl at school, but has one big problem- She's not alowed to date untill her tomboy older sister Max does. Now, in order to date Ella, Iggy has to find a guy for Max- too bad no one will. But what about the hot reble Fang Vemon?
1. Loving Family

**Who Wants To Date My Sister?**

**Hey everyone!**

**So, this is the winner of the poll I had up and what I had originally been planning. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this started, I am also working on a story in Naruto (an anime) and I had to plan a plot for this one too. I hope you all like it!**

**I got the idea of this story when I saw the preview for '10 Things I Hate About You'. I have never seen the movie before so I'm not sure if my story is similar to the movie or not.**

**I am clearly not a male named James Patterson, so I do NOT own Maximum Ride. My spelling also sucks, but you can deal with it. **

**

* * *

Chapter One~ Loving Family

* * *

**

"_You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick.  
I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick.  
I'm unstoppable . . . unstoppable . . . unstop-"_

A pale hand shot out from the red blankets it had originally been hidden under and pressed the 'Off' button on the alarm clock. The hand then slithered back under the blanket as the girl it was attached too tried to cling to the sleep she had previously been in.

About ten minutes later the door to her bedroom opened just enough for a boy the age of eleven to squeeze in. He had a mop of wild dark brown hair on his head and wide brown eyes. He tiptoed his way to the bed the girl was resting in and reached a tanned hand out to shake her covered shoulder.

"Max, you can't sleep all day you know," he told her. He got no response. His eyes narrowed a bit; if he had to wake up this early, then so did she!

"Max-" The same pale hand suddenly shot out and wrapped itself around the young boy's wrist. His eyes widened. A second pale hand pushed the red blanket back as the other hand pulled the boy under the blankets along with her.

The boy yelped but it was soon changed into laughs and giggles as the pale hands tickled him.

"No, Max! Please! Hahaha! No! Haha! This isn't- Ha- fair!" he managed to get out as he laughed from the torture he was experiencing.

"Not till you say it, Ari," the girl who was no older then eighteen told him. Her brown eyes were full of laughter and a wide smile was on her full lips as she tickled her younger brother.

"Alright, alright! Hahaha! Uncle! I give Max, you over power me!" Ari laughed. The hands danced along his ticklish skin one last time before they retreated.

The two siblings laid together for a few minutes before they kicked the blankets off and got out of bed. Ari left to go to his own room so he could get dressed and ready for the day of school.

Max sighed. She then got out of bed and walked to her closet. She opened the door and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red camouflaged tank top to throw over her fishnet shirt. She stripped herself of the shorts and tank top she had worn to bed the previous night. She pulled the cloths that she had chosen on and grabbed her brush so she could brush her short brown and blond hair. She grabbed a red gem necklace from the clay jewelry box Ari had made her two years ago for her birthday and put the matching earrings and nose piercing in. She nodded at her reflection and was out of her room in only ten minutes.

She walked down the hallway until she reached the stairs and walked down them. She took a left and walked until she entered the kitchen where her parents were.

Her mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez, and her father, Dr. Jeb Martinez, sat at the table. Valencia was eating some of the breakfast she had made while looking threw her scheduled appointments at the veterinary center she owned. Jeb was sipping on his hot coffee as he spoke on the phone with one of his patients.

Max smiled at them. Her parents have always had a confusing love story. You see, Valencia and Jeb met in collage, they fell in love. A year after they graduated from collage, Valencia was pregnant with their child and the two were living together in a small apartment. No one knows who cheated on whom first, but the two had split up a few months after their daughter was born. Max lived with her father and stayed with her mother during the days Jeb was at work and during the weekends.

It was only a few months after her split with Jeb that Valencia was pregnant again. This time with her future husband's child. Valencia soon became too busy with her new one-year-old daughter, Ella, to spend much time with her two-yea-old toddler Max.

Jeb and Max were very close when she was younger. She loved her father and disliked sharing him with the woman that chased after him. When she was seven, her father and a nice woman had settled down together. She later gave him twin sons named Ari and Aaron, but before her sons were even a year old, she and Aaron had been killed in a car crash that almost took Max and Ari along with them.

Max was ten when her mother came back into the picture. Jeb and Valencia had realized that they never had stopped loving each other and where married seven months after they had became a couple . . . again. Max would have been thrilled, but Mom just HAD to bring that annoying girl, Ella.

In Max's eyes, Ella was a spoiled brat who liked to get attention by crying over every little thing. In Ella's eyes, Max was a rude bully who wouldn't know how to act like a girl even if it killed her. In Ari's own innocent eyes, both of his sisters where very different, but he loved them.

Now, eight years later, the two girls STILL couldn't be in the same room together! Max would do something that Ella couldn't stand, Ella would point it out, Max would give a smart ass remark, Ella would insult her, and who ever else was in the room would have to break them up before it escalated to a fist fight.

"Good morning, Sweet," Valencia said to her eldest daughter sweetly. Max smiled with a nod in return.

Max grabbed a cup from the cabinet and pored herself coffee with cream and sugar and pored Ari some orange juice. She then fixed herself and her brother each a plate full of the breakfast Valencia had made. She loaded Ari's plate with bacon and ham, knowing that her baby brother preferred meat over anything else. Max would sometimes joke and say that he was part dog since he practically tears the meat apart.

At that moment, Ari walked into the kitchen in blue jeans and a white shirt with the words 'Bite Me' written in red. His hair was as untamed as always. Max kissed the top of his head and gave him his breakfast. She then put everything else on her own plate- she knew that Ella was always on diets so she didn't have to worry about her eating more then a protein bar.

Ella walked into the kitchen ten minutes later. She wore a jean skirt that went mid-thigh and a light purple blouse. Her long dark hair was up in a pony tail and she had a fake white flower in it. Her make-up made her hazel eyes seem darker and stood out against her tanned skin. Max hated to admit it- and I mean REALLY hated- but Ella look as beautiful as she always did.

"Hey," Ella cried out from her spot next to the stove. "There's no more breakfast!" Ella looked at Max as if blaming it on Max (even though it kind of is)

Max swallowed her mouthful of eggs. "I thought you were still on one of your diets, Barbie," she told Ella with a smirk. Ella glared at Max for the hated nickname.

"Will sorry if I don't eat everything I see, Mutant," Ella shot back. Max glared at her. Oh, how she hated that nickname.

"Ella, honey, I can whip up a quick pancake or some eggs for you," Valencia offered. Ella smiled at her mother.

Ari and Jeb looked at each other. Another typical morning.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ella walked threw the halls with her two closest friends, Lissa and Tess.

"OMG! Ella, is that bag done by who I think it is?" Tess asked as she pointed to the purple and white purse Ella held. Ella didn't bother to hide her smirk. It was about time that they noticed.

"Yes, it is done by Louis Vutton," Ella smiled at them. They gasped.

"When did you get it?" the two seventeen-year-old girls shrieked together.

"Daddy bought it for me a few days ago, he said that he felt like spoiling me," Ella bragged to the two girls. They looked at Ella for a minor second before looking back at the bag like it was a god.

"Nice purse, but you look better," a voice said from behind the three friends. The girls' heads whipped around. Their eyes widened as they saw one of the coolest guys in school-Iggy Griffin.

Iggy had short pale blond hair that seemed to be white in some lights. He had pale blue eyes. When he was about six, he got into a really bad accident that left him blind in his left eye and his right eye unable to see certain colors. He was tall and had pale skin. It's said that he is an amazing cook and a rumor has been going around that he knows how to make bombs out of almost everything.

"I-Iggy, hi!" Ella said. She blushed a light pink. '_Dear Lord, don't have me make a fool of myself in front of Iggy!'_ Ella silently prayed.

"Hey, Ella, can I talk to you for a second?" Iggy asked her. Ella nodded her head quickly, and then shot a glare to Lissa and Tess, silently telling them to leave- which they did.

"So, what did you want to talk about Iggy?" Ella asked him. Iggy gave her his signature smiled.

"You know how prom will happen in a few weeks?" Iggy asked her. Ella nodded her head. Of course she did! She is Ella and if there is any social event happening, she knows about it.

"Will, I was wondering if you would be going to it," Iggy told her.

Ella almost screamed with joy. She knew what he was getting at.

"Are you asking me out?" Ella asked him. She wore a mix between a smile and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, pretty much." Iggy rubbed the back of his neck. That worked out way easier then he expected.

Ella was just about ready to dance for joy. She suddenly remembered something though- The reason why most boys where afraid to ask her out (Max and Jeb), and the people who never allowed her to date (Dad and Mom).

Oh Shit.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Max sat in the principals office. She had gotten into trouble for back talking to her bitchy teacher . . . again.

Marian Janssen sat at her desk. It was creepy how similar she looked to Max. Some people thought that they were related.

"Maximum," she started out. "This is the fifth time this week that you've been in my office."

"Yeah, so?" Max asked her.

"It's Wednesday, Max," Marian told her.

"And?"

Marian sighed. Max just had to be difficult.

"Maximum, I don't understand why you have to make my job so difficult. You are a smart girl; you have some of the best grades in your year. Your graduating this year and leaving for collage, so why do you insist on getting into three fights a day?" Marian asked.

"I can't help it if the girl was annoying me, Marian," Max told her with a shrug.

"Principal Marian, Maximum," Marian corrected her.

"Whatever, Marian." Marian sighed.

"Max, I know you better then I know any other student here, and I know that you don't socialize well with people your age- it will be very difficult for you to become a doctor if you keep up with that. I want you to go out there and meet people, gain some friends, join a club, join one of the sports teems, do some volunteer work, anything!"

"There is no way that I would ever join the clubs around here, the only options are chest, cheerleading, or the math club, I don't really have time for sports or volunteer work, and I DO have friends," Max told her with a sour note in her voice.

"Who?" Marian asked her. She honestly did want to know who the brunet/blond was socializing with these days.

"Maya and Nudge," Max told her. Max wasn't looking at Marian anymore, she was looking at the framed picture of Maya Janssen, the only daughter of Marian and Max's exact look alike.

Marian sighed. Her daughter had gone to live with her ex-husband after their divorce nearly three years ago and Nudge's adopted parents had decided to leave the small town four years ago. The three girls had been extremely close to each other and she knew that her daughter still missed Max.

Maya and Max looked as if they were twins who were separated at birth. As said before, Marian could pass as Max's mother, and so Maya and Max naturally looked alike. The two girls had the same brown hair that had natural blond streaks, but Maya's was darker and had same brown eyes, same pale skin, same height, hell, they even dressed and acted alike.

Marian sighed, there was no helping this rebel girl!

"You can leave now Max," Marian told her. Max was out the door in under three seconds.

Marian leaned back in her chair. It is so stressful being the principal of this school. She was still expecting Fang Venom to come and see her today. She remembers when Maya had a crush on that boy, but she always told her mother that Max and Fang were meant to be. _'What ever happened to them?'_ Marian wondered to herself.

**XxXxXxXxX**

An eighteen-year-old boy with jet black hair that brushed against his tanned neck and onyx black eyes that gave away no emotion walked threw the rapidly emptying parking lot of his high school. He wore well fitting black jeans and a tight black shirt that showed every muscle on his well toned chest. Most girls wished that he would take off the black jacket so they could see his strong tanned arms as will.

The fact about the boy being handsome was quiet true. Boys labeled him to be someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you got in his way. Girls tagged him as the bad-boy of their fantasies. The parents of those girls thought of him as a loose bullet that would end up in prison or getting their daughter pregnant. One pair of warm chocolate brown eyes saw him as a stranger to the boy they use to know. His name is Fang Venom (what were his parents thinking?)

Fang ignored the lustful and shy looks that girls were giving him. He was use to it by now. He noticed how hardly any other cars were here now and that all the busses had left before he got to his bike.

The bike was the love of his life. A sleek black, silver, and red Harley that his biological father had given him two years ago as a 'Sorry-I-Abandoned-You-and-Your-Mom-Ten-Years-Ago' gift. Fang had taken the Harley, but he sure as hell didn't forgive the man- his mother sold the diamond earrings he gave her and his step-father had given him a nice black eye.

Fang started his bike, the soft purr of the engine filling his ears. He drove out of the semi-empty parking lot and drove into the street. The streets of the town where mostly empty- not many kids from his high school walked home after all- and Fang enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face and kept the bike at a slow pace. He knew that he should have put a helmet on- his mother would kill him when she found out- but he would miss the feeling of the wind as it rushed past him.

Fang saw a girl walking along the sidewalk. For some reason, he found that he didn't want to look away from her- that he _couldn't_ look away. He saw that she had pale skin, short hair, and was tall from a brief look of her back, but he had to twist his neck around so he could see her face. When he DID see her face, he nearly lost his balance on his bike.

The girl is actually really pretty. He wasn't going to call her beautiful, but she is really attractive. She had full lips and high cheek bones along with a sharp nose and nice eyes that looked like melted chocolate. Yes, the girl is very pretty.

She is also the same girl that he played with when he was six, who was his first kiss when he was nine, and who was his best friend for ten years. Max was still a tomboy-he doubted that that fact would ever changed- but she was dame good looking!

Fang mentally shook his head and looked away from Max. He put more speed onto his bike and was soon out of Max's sight. He didn't even want to think about Max. He didn't want to wonder what changed between them, he didn't want to question why he stopped talking to her, and he really didn't want to think about how attractive she had gotten in the past two years.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**


	2. The Problem

**Who Wants To Date My Sister?**

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James does and I cant buy it off him.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two~ The Problem

* * *

**

Ella looked at herself in the mirror. "You can do this Ella," she told herself. "There is no reason for them to say no."

Ella gave herself a confident smile before she turned and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and only stopped once she was outside of the living room where her parents were.

She had already checked to make sure Max was helping Ari with his homework up in his room, so she will have no distractions.

Ella took a deep breath before walking into the living room to find her parents sitting next to each other while they watched a movie. She cleared her throat to pull their attention away from the movie and onto her.

"Mom, Daddy," Ella started out. "I want to go to prom with Iggy Griffin." There. Short and to the point. There's no reason for them to say-

"No," Jeb told her simply. Ella's jaw dropped.

"Why not?" Ella asked him.

"You're too young."

"What? I'm seventeen, Daddy, and nearly everyone has been dating since they were fifteen!" Ella countered.

"I don't care if they started dating when they were ten! You're too young and I said no!" Jeb told her. This is one of the reasons why Ella was jealous of Max- Jeb would only see her as a seven-year-old, but Jeb was just fine and dandy with Max being an adult.

"Iggy is a nice guy, why won't you let me date him?" Ella shouted. She had planned on being cool and mature, but that temper of hers just got in the way.

"We don't know this boy, Ella, and we don't know if he's good enough for you." Ella looked at her mother as if she were crazy.

"_I _know that he is good enough for me, and Iggy is one of the smartest boys in his grade!"

"He's older then you?" Jeb gasped. "You are not dating him!"

"He's the same age as Max!"

"I don't care."

"You're being unfair!"

"I'm the parent, I'm allowed to be unfair."

"Iggy is a great guy that I like a lot, isn't that reason enough to let me date him?"

"Jeb," Velincia said softly to her husband. She and Jeb had a whispered conversation for a short while before they both turned to Ella.

"Alright, you can date," Jeb said unwillingly. Ella was about ready to tackle him in a hug and scream with joy, but he had to add those last three words. "when Max does."

A moment of silence filled the house.

"_**WHAT?"**_ Everyone would have been surprised if the neighbors hadn't heard that.

"You heard me," Jeb said with a cocky sound. "You are allowed to date Iggy when Max starts dating."

"But she's a Mutant! What if she never dates!" Ella screamed.

"Then you'll never date," Jeb said simply.

Ella let out a high pitched scream before she turned and ran off to her room- most likely to call her friends and tell them how cruel her parents are.

And in the shadows of the hallway, Max leaned against the wall with a smirk on her pretty face.

'_Oh, dearest sister Ella,'_ Max thought to herself. '_I'll make sure that you never date.'_

And with that though, Max went back upstairs to tell Ari that no one had died.

* * *

**I am so, so, so, SO sorry about the lateness.**


	3. Iggy to the Rescue!

**Who Wants To Date My Sister?**

**I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter.**

**Super ellie- please put the spork down. I'm still writing chapters, so you don't need to threaten my life. xD**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, cause if I did, Angel would die in a hole. **

**

* * *

Chapter Three~ Iggy to the Rescue!

* * *

**

"_What?" Iggy asked. He couldn't believe this! Why was she saying no?_

"_I'm so sorry Iggy," Ella said to him. "I really do want to go with you, but my parents wont let me date until . . ." Ella fell silent._

"_Until what?" Iggy asked her._

_Ella let out a sigh. "I'm not allowed to date until my older sister, Max, does."_

_Iggy smiled. "That's it? I can get a date for her within the week!"_

_Ella looked at him as if he was crazy. She then crossed her arms over her chest. "You obviously haven't heard of Max, have you?" Iggy smiled back at her. "Of course I've heard of her- a friend of mine use to be a friend of hers years ago."_

_Ella only rose an eyebrow at him. Why is it that she wants to date this clearly insane boy again?_

_Iggy then turned to Ella. His pale blue eyes were soft and a small smile played on his fine lips. Ella felt a light blush come to her face. Oh. That's way._

"_Don't worry, Ella. I promise that I'll find Max a boyfriend so I can date you, and I never back out on my promises."_

.

It was three days ago that Iggy made that promise, and he was currently hitting his head repeatedly on the closest wall while muttering 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' under his breath. Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that finding a boyfriend for Max isn't as easy as Iggy had originally thought it would be.

"I told you that finding a boyfriend for Maximum Ride wouldn't be easy," Iggy's closest friend, Dylan told him. A large book was then thrown at the incredibly attractive boy. "Shut up, Dylan!"

"Hey, taking your frustration out on us won't help you," Sam, another friend of Iggy's pointed out. Iggy sighed heavily.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Okay?" Iggy said. "I thought it would be easier to find her a date."

"Iggy," Sam said. "We've asked every one of our friends to date her for you, but _no one_ will date her!"

Iggy groaned. Dylan and Sam looked at each other. They knew that Iggy had had feeling for Ella for months now- nearly a year actually- and they were willing to help their friend get the girl of his dreams- even if it killed them!

"Why don't we ask the more . . . desperate guys at our school? You know- the guys who would date _anyone_," Dylan suggested. Iggy's pale eyes lit up.

"You are a genius!"

"Will I am more then just a pretty face you know!"

.

Sam and Iggy nodded in approval at the guy sitting across from them. His name is Travis and he has never had a girl friend before. He is apart of the chess club, wore thick black glasses that were twice as large as his eyes, had bad acne, and wore clothes that were either too large or too small to fit his thin and lanky form. Perfect.

"So, Travis, you've never had a girl friend before, right?" Iggy asked him. Travis nodded. "What would you do if I said that I could set you up with a girl?"

". . . Who is it?" Travis asked nervously. He was sure that this was all a trick- why would someone as popular as Iggy want to do him a favor?

"She's tall, athletic, has short hair, pale, brown eyes, and has a pretty face," Iggy said.

"But who is it?" Travis asked again. The description matched a few girls from their school, so he wasn't sure if they were going to set him up with someone like Ashlee Summer, or Maximum Ride *insert shudder*.

Iggy looked at Dylan. The moment of truth has came.

"How would you feel about dating the lovely Miss. Maximum Ride?" Iggy asked him with a smile that surly would have made a girl or two faint.

Travis's green eyes widened. His already pasty face went even paler. "No," Travis said quickly. "No, no, no, no," Travis stood and ran to the door of the room while yelling No again.

.

Dylan nodded his approval along with Iggy at the fifth guy they had asked that day. His name is Billy and like all the others, he had never had a girlfriend before and was at the bottom of the food chain. Billy was overweight and had a face full of freckles. This along with his too short red hair didn't make him very popular.

"Hey, Billy, what would you do if I told you that I could hook you up with a pretty girl who's tall, athletic, and feisty?" Sam asked him.

"W-Who is it? Billy asked shyly. This has to be some sort of prank- they were probably going to set him up with some like Roxy Carttor or Maximum Ride.

"The amazing Maximum R-" Sam never got to finish his sentence since Billy started to scream.

.

"Tell me, Roy," Dylan said to the dirt blond. "How would you feel about dating Maximum Ride?"

"Maybe if we were the only people left on Earth- Maybe!" Roy added quickly when he saw the hope in the three desperate boys eyes.

.

"I am willing to pay you if you date Maximum- "

"Never going to happen."

.

Iggy was currently looking threw the year book in search of a nerd they hadn't asked. "No . . . No . . . Nope . . . He cried . . . No. . ."

"Just give it up already, Iggy!" Sam exclaimed. "I've already told you- NO ONE will date her!"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

'_Just do it Dylan,'_ the handsome teen thought to himself. _'This is your only chance.'_

"Iggy." Dylan got no reaction that Iggy had heard him since the pale boy only stared out the window of the room. "Since no one has agreed to date Max, I will-"

"I found the perfect guy for Max," Iggy interrupted. "and I think I'll be able to convince him to date her." Dylan's eyes tightened.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Iggy pointed out the window and his two friends scurried across the room to see.

"Fang."

* * *

**Short . . . Again. I'm sorry for the long wait . . . again.**

**I tried to add some humor in the story, but I don't think it's very good.**

**Byz!**


	4. Convincing Fang

**Who Wants To Date My Sister?**

**This story is dedicated to my recently deceased twin sister, who helped me to come up with the plot to this story.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride and my spelling sucks.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four~ Convincing Fang

* * *

**

Fang was walking calmly down the empty halls of his school. _'Damn teachers. Not my fault that Ratchet got cocky and tried to beat me in a fight.'_ Fang opened the door that would take him outside to the parking lot._ 'At least they didn't call Mom, she would throw a fit if she found out that I—'_

It was at that time that his wrist was grabbed and jerked back into the school building. Fang stumbled a bit as he lost his footing, but he was quick to react to the unknown enemy and twisted to throw a punch behind him. His fist met face and he almost smirked in satisfaction when he heard a groan of pain. The person let go of Fang and fell to the ground in an ungraceful mess.

Fang glared at the pale boy on the floor. "Iggy, what the hell are you doing here?" A soft groan answered him.

"Oh my gosh, Iggy, are you okay?" A higher pitched voice asked. Fang rolled his black eyes when Ella kneeled down to check if Iggy was hurt badly.

"Well, so much for your idea, Iggy." Fang glared at one of his most hated enemies, Dylan. He and the preppy pretty boy have never gotten along.

"Shut up, Dylan. My plan _will_ work," Iggy told him as he sat up.

"And what plan is that?" Fang asked him. The three looked at him, then at Iggy.

Iggy coughed into his fist and stood, swiping dust off his blue jeans. "Fang, you know Max?"

Fang nodded. Of course he knew Max, she had only been his best friend for ten years.

"Well~"

"Look," Ella said suddenly, apparently growing tired of Iggy's stalling. "I want to date Iggy, but the only way for me to do that is if I manage to get Max a boyfriend too and since—"

"You want me to date Max?" Fang was startled and it showed a bit on his face. Yes, Max has gotten prettier as they years passed, but date her? Fang looked at each of them. "Why not just have pretty boy ask her out? I'm sure he would be thrilled." Iggy and Nudge twisted their heads to look at a blushing Dylan.

"Really?" Iggy asked. Dylan glanced at him, than took an interest in the floor. Iggy started waving his arms around in an actually very comical manor. "Why didn't you tell me you like Max? You could have saved us four days of interviews!"

Dylan looked at his friends blue eyes with a harsh glare. "Max hates me, so it wont work."

"There's a surprise," Fang muttered under his breath. He was glared at in response. "Oh, and just so you all know, Max and I are not exactly good friends these days, so your answer is no."

Fang then turned and walked out of the building like the bad ass he is.

.

The next day was Saturday, and Fang slept in until 11 in the afternoon. He than took a shower and ate the lunch that his mother, Rosa, had been kind enough to make him before she left for work at the restaurant she co-owned along with Iggy's father. Is step-father of seven years, David, was gone on one of his business trips for the week, so Fang had the house all to himself.

Just when Fang thought of inviting Star or Kate, friends of his, over, he heard a knock on the front door. He thought briefly of ignoring it, but sighed and went to open the door.

He came face to face with Iggy, Dylan, and Ella. Oh, not again.

"What do you want now?" Fang asked as he crossed his arms.

"I want you to date Maximu-"

Iggy found the door slammed in his face before he could even finish.

". . . That basterd."

.

On Sunday, Fang was cornered by the three again.

"Do you ever give up? I wont date Max, no matter what you do."

Ella grabbed the front of his black shirt and yanked him down to her level, which was about a foot difference. She snarled at him in a nearly animalistic manor.

"You _will_ do as I say, Rebel Boy, you _will_ date her, you _will _take her to prom, and you _will not tell her! Undertand?"_ Silence. She shook him and snarled the late word again.

Fang nodded and just like magic, Ella's snarling, furious face was replaced with a sweet and happy smiling one. "Good! You should ask her out tomarrow!" Ella than skipped away, happy with how the little meeting turned out.

Silence surrounded the three men.

"You have really bad taste in woman, Ig."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**


	5. Rejection!

**Who Wants To Date My Sister?**

**I would like to thank all of my readers, who have (hopefully) forgiven me for the late updates.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride and my spelling sucks. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Just to get things straight, Fang and Max met when they were 6, stayed best friends until they were 16, but their friendship ended and they are now 18.**

**Chapter Five- Makes a Man Stronger**

* * *

Fang took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It is perfectly normal for him to feel nervous about this, right? Most boys feel nervous when asking girls out, he knew this, but this was a first for Fang. He had asked out plenty of girls before in the past and he had been calm and collected all the way through so what made Maximum Ride any different?

'_She isn't,'_ Fang corrected. _'You are just nervous because the last time you had an actual conversation with her was five months ago.'_

"You know what to do now, right?" Iggy asked him for the fourth time. Fang resisted the urge to hit his friend.

"Yes, Iggy. I make her fall for me and take her to prom. How much easier could it get?"

Iggy raised one eyebrow. "You and Max really _did_ lose contact, huh?" Fang only blinked at him. "Whatever, just don't screw this up!"

"I wont, now get lost." Iggy 'humph'ed, then left the rebel alone.

Fang looked around the corner of the wall he was leaning against. His black eyes that had just a hint of gray in them when he looked in the sun searched for the infamous Maximum Ride, finding her sitting in one of the low tree branches of the oak tree in the school yard. She wore black shorts that had small silver chains linking the pockets together and a dark blue tank top on over her long sleeved fishnet shirt. She had managed to pull her blond hair into a short ponytail, but a majority of her brown hair was framing her sharp face. She was on her Ipod Touch, her head nodding to the rhythm of her music and one of her legs swinging at the side of the branch.

Fang swallowed hard. The last time he spoke with her was a smart-ass comment about her brains in Government two and a half weeks ago, now he had to find a way to get her to fall for him. Crap. Fang, while resisted the urge to hit himself over his idiocy, walked across the green yard and leaned against the tree she was in. She had yet to notice him.

'_God, if you're listening right now, please don't let this end with me in pain and her with a bloodied fist,'_ Fang prayed silently. He wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

"Still listening to Skillet, or have you found a new obsession?" Fang asked her. He smirked when he saw her jump a bit and had a hard time trying to get it to leave his face. Max pulled her ear buds out and looked down at him.

"What?" Max asked, her eyebrows coming together. Her innocent gaze turned to a glare when she saw his cocky smirk. The nerve of that ass.

"Are you still listening to Skillet, or have you found a new band?" Max glared at him for some reason. It was just a question!

"I'm listening to The Rasmus, but Skillet is still one of my favorites," Max informed him hesitantly, readying herself with a brain full of insults to counter the ones he would throw her way soon. What the hell was he going to pull today? A crack about her taste in music? That wouldn't do much, since they both seem to like the same bands.

"Which song?" Fang asked.

"'The Fight'. Why?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Just curious as to what my old friend is doing, is that a crime?"

"Coming from you? Yes. You don't just suddenly take an interest in someone you have ignored for the past two years," Max pointed out. Fang said nothing, just blinked up at her. Max rolled her eyes, stuffed her Ipod inside her large pockets, and jumped down from her branch. Fang had to take a quick step back to avoid being landed on.

Max straightened herself then looked up at Fang. After a second, Max's eyes widened. "When the hell did you become taller then me?" Fang just smirked down at her. "Shut up!" Max snapped, wishing to smack his smug smirk off his tanned face.

"I didn't say anything, Short Stuff." Fang dodged a fist that would have hit his jaw and bit back a laugh at her, for lack of better words, cute growl. In reality, Max was far from short- she was one of the tallest girls in their highschool at 5'7", but Fang had a good four inches over her.

"Shut up!" Max then turned and stomped away. Fang watched her, a small smile on his face. He remembered when they use to always be like that, teasing each other at just about anything. She would always call him a whore because of all the girls after him and he would normally counter her teasing by saying that she had a few girls after her as well with her tomboy looks. Ah, those were the days.

Fang's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He brought his own hand up and rubbed his abused skull, turning to glare at the shorter female. Now Ella was short. She probably had to jump just to hit him.

"You idiot! You are supposed to charm her, not make her mad!" Ella snapped. Fang glared at her and the Hispanic girl suddenly wished she had Iggy by her side.

"Max isn't like you, Ella, she doesn't go weak at the knees whenever a guy smiles and she doesn't turn into a puddle when a guy says she's pretty. If she did, she and Dylan would be dating and I wouldn't have to do this."

"But how are you going to win her heart if you keep acting like that? Turn the charm on already!" With that, Ella turned a walked away. The younger of the two only managed to get four steps before his words came to mind. "And I do NOT turn into a puddle when I see Iggy!"

**XxXxXMAXxXxX**

"Mind If I join you?"

Max paused just before she was about to bite into her lunch. She barely suppressed a groan. Every. Freaking. Hour. "And if I do?"

Even though she had her back to him, Max could just see the amusement on his good-looking face. "Then too bad." Fang then elegantly sat himself down in the uncomfortable, red plastic chair next to her own. How someone manages to move as smoothly and cat-like as Fang, Max will never know.

Max huffed and turned in her seat. "This is the fourth time you have tried talking to me Fang. Just tell me what the hell you want and get it over with."

"What if I simply enjoy your company?"

"HA!" Max said loudly. "Whatever would your super cool little gang think if they heard you talking like that?"

"And whatever would your pretty little boyfriend think if he saw us together?" Fang shot back. Max raised one eyebrow at him.

"What the hell have you been smoking? I don't have or want a boyfriend," Max informed him. She crossed her arms over her chest. Fang took this time to steal one of her chips. This rightfully earned him a glare.

"I've not been smoking anything and it's common knowledge that Dylan is crazy in love with your pretty face, not that I blame him." Fang almost wanted to smile when he saw a blush come to her face. Max stood and grabbed her tray, ready to end her conversation with Fang, but he didn't really seem to get that. The raven haired boy stood only moments after Max and began too fallow her. "And I think your lying about not wanting a boyfriend. Every girl wants a boyfriend. If you want, I can be yours."

This proposal gave Fang a bruised shin, but it also got him a heavily blushing and flustered Maximum Ride, so it was worth it.

**XxXxXMAXxXxX**

'When the hell am I ever going to need to know this shit?' Max wondered to herself as she quickly took the notes her teacher was drowning on about. 'I can't cook to save my life and my mom banded me from the kitchen years ago. Why am I even here?'

'_Because you need the credit. Anyway, it is always a good thing to know if your chicken will kill someone if they eat it,'_ Voice responded. Yes, I did just say voice. As in, 'The-Really-Weird-Voice-In-Our-Heroines-Head-That-No-One-Knows-About-Because-She-Would-Be-Sent-To-A-Loony-Bin.

'Real funny, Voice, really funny.'

'_I try.'_ And with that, Voice left as quickly and quietly as he had came.

Max continued to write the notes her overly-perky teacher was saying, something about the warning signs of food poisoning, when a small square object landed before her. The note managed to get her attention away from her notes and she looked at the person sitting in the desk next to hers. Fang. 'Why am I not surprised?' Fang was looking over at her out of the corner of his eye. He glanced down at the innocent note on her desk, then back at her, and then the little ass smirked at her before turning back to the teacher. What the hell has gotten into that boy?

Max rolled her eyes once before she started to unfold the paper.

_Fang Venom. Hot or Not?_

Want to see the look on her face?

0_0 . . . (

Okay, maybe not Exactly like that, but you get the picture.

**XxXxXMAXxXxX**

Max sat in the library during study hall, doing her algebra homework. 'A' would equal 38 if her calculations were right, but what percentage is it when compared to 'B' and 'Z'? She bit back a groan. When was she ever going to need to know any of this stuff? She wasn't going to become a teacher or a carpenter or anything like that. Her passion was creative writing, fiction to be specific. She really doubted that she needed to know the angle of Jan's flour beds or the percentage that Billy would have if he spent twenty dollars and gave ten percent of his savings to Anna.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Max growled threateningly at the voice. "As happy as I am for a distraction, what do you want now?" she asked.

"Am I starting to annoy you, Maxie?" Fang teased. He pulled out one of the dark brown chairs and leaned his elbows against the table.

"Don't call me that, Venom!" Max snapped. She shut her thick algebra book none-too-gently and stood from her seat.

"Resorting to last names? I thought we were closer than that. I'm deeply hurt. How about you date me to make up for it?" Max froze. Fang had seemed to take a sudden interest in her again today, having met her at her locker between classes and not leaving her alone in the classes they did share. He had hinted once during lunch that he wanted a date, but that is utterly ridicules!

"Aren't you dating Kate?" Fang snorted and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. How that rumor ever got started was something he never understood. "And risk getting on Ratchet's bad side for making a move of his girl? Never. Anyway, I prefer blonds."

"Then go ask out Star. Or better yet, ask out Carla, I'm sure she would love to date you." Max then quickly gathered her things and made to leave. At least she would have if Fang hadn't gotten a hold of her upper arm and stopped her.

"But I don't want Star and I definitely don't want Carla." Fang's black eyes gazed into Max's brown eyes and Max suddenly felt as if it was only them in the world. Fang had always had pretty eyes, Max decided, they always had a way to pull her in. "I want you," Fang finished gently. He brought the hand that wasn't holding her in place up to stroke her pretty hair, hoping that she would allow him to.

SLAP!

Guess not.

**XxXxXMAXxXxX**

The final bell rang and the halls were packed tightly with teenagers in exactly three seconds. Max stumbled a bit when one of her female classmates ran past her, trying to avoid a collision but failing. She ignored it when the girl threw a quick 'Sorry Max' over her shoulder and continued on her way to her locker. She wasn't in any rush to get home, but she did have to pick up Ari from school so they could walk home together since Ella was using Mom's car to go to the movies with her friends. Call her overprotective, but she always worried when Ari walked home alone. Hey, someone has to take care of him, and since Jeb ignores him and Mom was still a bit awkward around him, it was her job.

"Do you want a ride home?" Max jumped a bit, the voice startling her in the mostly empty hallway. Hey, new record! It took less then thirty seconds for the high school hallways to almost be completely empty!

Max turned her head and found Fang leaning against the locker next to hers, his amusement clear in his eyes. "No, not from you."

"You wound me with your harsh words Max. Why not?"

Max slammed her locker shut, the aged metal rattling slightly. "I have to pick up Ari."

"How is he anyway, I haven't seen him in a while."

Max continued to walk away, intent on not giving an answer, but when she knew all hope of getting away from him was lost when he began to fallow her. "The last time you two saw each other, you where both fighting to get my attention. He always won."

Fang was silent for a moment, thinking back to the times that he and Ari would fight for most of Max's attention and how Max would always make him feel like an idiot for fighting with someone seven years younger then him for something as small as her. "I swear, he always cheated by faking a few tears and reminding you he had no one else to play with."

Max smiled a bit. "He knows my weak spots and he has me wrapped around his fingers, the manipulative little shit."

Fang gave a silent laugh and continued to walk with her through the halls. They managed to get to the school entrance before Max spoke again. "What do you want Fang?"

"Haven't I made it pretty obvious?" Fang then rushed forward and opened the glass door for her. Max paused for a moment to stare at him. "Just tell me before I change my mind," she snapped at him as she walked though the door. "And don't do that again."

Fang took the time to roll his eyes for a moment. He was just being a gentleman. "I want you to go on a date with me."

Max stopped and turned to look at him for a second. "…No." Then she began walking again. Fang quickly picked up his jaw (which had fallen to the floor) and started after her.

"Why not?"

Max huffed and didn't look at him. "You made it pretty clear two years ago that you wanted nothing to do with me. Until I get a damn good apology, a genuine reason why you want to date me- and yes, it has to be more then 'Your pretty now'- and a reason for me to want to date you, you better get ready to get rejected by me a lot." Fang stopped walking and watched as she made her way down the sidewalk in a stunned silence.

". . . I am so screwed."

Yes, Fang. Yes you are.

**XxXxXMAXxXxX**

"So, did you have any luck with Max today?"

". . . You know, rejection makes a man stronger."

"Funny, Dylan always says that."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Tell me! And while you're at it, forgive me for taking so long!**


End file.
